Ночь живых бомжей
"Ночь живых бомжей" - седьмой эпизод одиннадцатого сезона и в целом 160 эпизод Южного Парка. Он был выпущен 18 апреля 2007 . Название эпизода пародирует название фильма Ночь живых мертвецов, но сам эпизод является пародией на Рассвет Мертвецов. __TOC__ Краткое содержание На улицах Южного Парка появляется всё больше бомжей, что беспокоит местных жителей. Мальчики решают избавиться от этой проблемы самостоятельно. Сюжет Стэна, Картмана, Кайла и Кенни раздражает то, что баскетбольную площадку заняли бомжи. Кайл чувствует жалость к бездомным и хочет что-нибудь сделать, дабы решить проблему. Картман неправильно его понимает и устраивает шоу, на котором он перепрыгивает через бомжа на скейтборде. Городской совет замечает всё больше и больше бездомных на улицах города; было создано совещание, чтобы решить данную проблему. После нескольких предложений, которые дегуманизировали бездомных, миссис Тестабургер стала единственной, кого возмутили такие предложения. Она говорит, что бездомные - в первую очередь тоже люди, что остальные интерпретируют так, словно бомжи нашли способ скопировать человеческий ДНК. Департамент по проблеме бездомных Южного Парка говорит, что людям стоит быть осторожнее и не давать бомжам деньги, ведь после этого в город появятся ещё больше бездомных людей. Кайл, всё ещё чувствующий жалость к бомжам, выходит из дома поздно ночью и даёт нищему возле его дома двадцать долларов. Этот добрый жест не был оценён: бомж, не поблагодарив мальчика, просит у него больше денег. Следующим утром возле дома Кайла собралась огромная группа бомжей. Кайл сознаётся друзьям, что дал двадцать долларов одному из нищих, но также он заявляет, что не считает, что именно после этого возле его дома собралась огромная куча бомжей. Картман посчитал, что Кайл собрал бомжей специально, дабы Эрик мог перепрыгнуть на скейтборде через всех них. Рэнди Марша на пути домой встречает группа бомжей, просящих мелочь. Чувствуя вину, она даёт им какие-то копейки, но его окружает всё больше бомжей, включая того, которому он и дал мелочь. Рэнди встречается с Джеральдом Брофловски, Джимбо Керном, Стефаном и Линдой Стотч в Общественном Центре, где вся группа людей забаррикадировала себя на крыше. Бездомные заполонили почти весь город, из-за чего передвигаться стало невозможным. Стэн и Кайл видят своих отцов на крыше общественного центра в репортаже о бомжах. Четверо мальчиков выходят из дома, чтобы спасти родителей, и по пути они встречают одного из помощников мэра - Тэда. Он сказал им, что главный департамента по вопросу бездомных может помочь, но затем его автомобиль врезается в грузовик и Тэд погибает. Ребята выбегают из машины и спускаются в канализацию, откуда и идут к дому учёного. Между тем, Джеральд решает спуститься с крыши, сесть на автобус и добраться до помощи. Выбравшись, Джеральд отдаёт свою мелочь бездомным, чтобы те отстали от него. Поняв, что у него больше не осталось мелочи на автобус, он начинает просить вернуть свои деньги, заставив остальных взрослых подумать, что он стал одним из "них". Мальчики добираются до дома учёного, где Картману приходит в голову идея о том, чтобы перепрыгнуть всех бомжей на скейтборде и спасти застрявших в Общественном Центре. Кайл, уставший от идей прыжков через бездомных, кричит на Картмана, что тот едва перепрыгнул через одного бомжа. At the Community Center a whole new group of people reach the roof while fleeing from the homeless. As time drags on for them things become tenser as they run low on food. Glen, a member of the City Council, calls his wife to find out what is happening when he is able to get a signal on his cell phone. His wife tells him because of the homeless, property rates in South Park have gone down. Due to this his house is being foreclosed, meaning he's homeless and this make Randy distrust him. Glen starts to panic and asks for change so he can put his things in storage, which leads Randy to blow his head off with a shotgun. The boys make it to Evergreen which is totally destroyed. They meet three men dressed in camouflage who want the boys to leave, since being children they couldn't own homes. Fortunately the boys convince them to tell them how they solved their homeless problem. They explained they had the same homeless problem as South Park until the homeless got enough change to rent apartments and soon buy houses. This caused fights that destroyed the town because you "wouldn't know if the person living in the house right next door to you was homeless or not," not realizing of course that owning houses would have no longer left people homeless. One of the men tells them that he had to kill his own wife who he had been living with for 20 years because she was 'homeless', because she was not the home owner in the marriage. Kyle then finds a pamphlet on the ground that advertises South Park as a great place for the homeless. The people of Evergreen didn't solve their problem, they just sent it to South Park. In a following confrontation, the wife the man had killed is actually still alive (albeit horribly burned) and attempts to kill him, resulting in everyone dying, except for the boys. They then customize a bus to drive into South Park and lure the homeless out by singing, sending them to California, like how Evergreen had sent them to South Park (With Gerald following as well still asking for change). In California, Cartman jumps three homeless people as Stan tells Kyle he can't see how it helps, to Kyle's annoyance. Ссылки